


Damn

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up to something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/profile)[**prompt_a_day**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/): _How often does_ that _happen?_

John opened his eyes. Something felt different and, when he saw Carson standing over him, he knew something was wrong.

He tilted his head so he could look at himself. He blinked a few times before admitting that he wasn't hallucinating.

Damn, were those _breasts_? How often does _that_ happen?


End file.
